Habits
by 0nlooker
Summary: Oneshot stories of Eren's and Levi's habits. Chapter 5 Books: Eren knew that Levi was a great lover of books. [Full Summary Inside] [Rated M for Explicit Language]
1. Chapter 1: Toes

**Habits: Toes**

**Summary:**

Levi has this weird habit since childhood that when he's unbelievably happy his toes would curl. Before he'd met Eren, he could only count the number of times his habit resurfaced with one hand.

But ever since he moved in with Eren, Levi's already lost count the number of times his toes curled.

**Notes from the Author:**

For some reason I can't stop writing this week, I have so many ideas I want/have to write down, its overwhelming.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :)

If you see any errors please do not hesitate to point them out, you're actually doing me a favour :)

I'm not sure if all of you will understand the phrase "five past five", I certainly didn't until someone explained to me how to tell the time in Australia. It means the time is 5:05. This work is also on AO3 (Archives Of Our Own), my account link is on my profile page :D

* * *

The smooth soles of his shoes.

The cool tiles on the entrance of their apartment.

The solid feeling of the timber floors on their hallway.

The plush carpet of their bedroom.

The silky sheets of their bed.

For the last six months Levi spent living with Eren, he never thought that he'd unconsciously memorise these textures with his toes.

Levi has this weird habit since childhood that when he's unbelievably happy his toes would curl. Before he'd met Eren, he could only count the number of times his habit resurfaced with one hand.

But ever since he moved in with Eren, Levi's already lost count the number of times his toes curled.

He often felt annoyed when that overwhelming feeling of happiness would appear because of the littlest things Eren did.

The way Eren held his hand_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren hugged him from behind, _his toes would curl._

The way Eren's hair would stick up when he wakes up in the morning_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren's eyes shined when he talked about something that interested him_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren kisses his forehead when he was 'dying' in bed with a cold_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren's teeth showed when he grinned_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren pleasured him, _his toes would curl._

Eren… _his toes would curl._

Levi stared at their bedroom ceiling. The ceiling fan was on, he lay transfixed at the blades continuously rotating in a perfect circle. It had been a humid day; he hoped that Eren wouldn't have much trouble getting home.

He knew that Eren had a higher body temperature than the average person. So he had a fairly low tolerance for heat.

In summer he repeatedly had to deal with Eren, being the overgrown child he was, avoid leaving the house when he couldn't see a single speck of a cloud in the sky. He didn't blame the man since summers in their suburb were often humid to the point of suffocating.

Today had been Levi's day off, he wanted go somewhere but Eren and all of his friends were busy working.

Levi reached over the other end of their king-sized bed to grab his mobile phone that had been charging for the last two hours.

He pressed the home button and the screen lit up. It was five past five already Eren should be home in twenty-five minutes.

Levi flopped on his back staring at the ceiling once again.

A few minutes later Levi's ears hear a familiar jingling sound of keys at their apartment entrance. He bolted up from bed so quickly he had to take a moment to wait for the sudden feeling of vertigo to pass. Once the dizziness was gone he walked (no, he did not run like some dog who was happy to see its master come home) all the way to the entrance only to hear Eren opening the screen door. He straightened up as much as he could just as Eren opened the final door.

Eren was startled to see Levi already waiting for him, his eyes had widened comically. The faint gasp that escaped the brunet's lips made him smirk.

Eren slowly lowered the white plastic bags that he carried in both hands on the tiled floor.

"You're home early." Levi commented as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"Yeah, work let me go home 'cuz I told them I have a darling waiting for me at home." Eren beamed.

Levi snorted, "Yeah a '_darling' _that can kick your skinny ass to the moon and back."

"Excuse me? Did you just call my ass '_skinny_'?" Eren slapped his right hand over his chest, offended. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's not how you described it last night." Eren smirked.

As Levi crossed his arms he rolled his blue-grey eyes cynically at Eren.

Eren lips curled in to a small smile and said, "I'm back."

Levi uncrossed his arms only rest one of them on his hip.

Eren slowly made his way to Levi who was on top of the step of their entryway where the brunet was forced to take off his shoes. He stopped a short distance from his lover. This way Eren and Levi could see eye to eye given the fact that the step actually boosted his height. Eren's arms circled around him as he leaned to greet his lover with a kiss.

Their lips were only a few millimetres away from each other. Eren and Levi could feel their eyelids slowly lower instinctively at the small distance between them. They could feel each other's hot breath intermixing at the close proximity.

"Welcome home…" the raven whispered.

"I'm home." the brunet replied as he leaned to kiss his lover.

Levi felt soft muscles touch his lips. He tilted his head on one side to deepen the kiss, forcing Eren to mirror his movement.

Levi smiled into the kiss as he felt his toes curl.

* * *

**Notes from the Author:**

Ummm... I just reread this I may have accidentally made Levi seem like such a housewife... (-_-")

I set this after he cleaned their apartment and showered. So that's why he's just lounging around the bed.

I've always envisioned Levi to be the type of person that looks cold on the outside but is all warm and fluff inside. Like he would do things for you without you noticing. For example if you're last to wake up when you go and have breakfast there'd be freshly made coffee (or tea) already made for you. That kind of guy... Do you feel me?

I would love to know what you think of this fic :)


	2. Chapter 2: Eren's Toothbrush

**Author's Notes:** Wow this second part took forever, its not because I had a block or anything. It was more of I couldn't choose a (perfect) habit for Eren, until this popped up.

I just saw Isayama Hajime's interview with FRaU, it said a lot of stuff about Levi (~~fangirls~~). It said that Levi has a hard time expressing himself and is incredibly clumsy in love... Holy Shit. How is it possible to love this dork even more?!

Anyway the reason I said that is because I wrote this ibefore/i I read the interview. Not sure your going to believe me but Socially/Romantically Inept!Levi has always been a favourite headcanon of mine. And now its actually CANON!

If there's any mistakes, please point them out! You're actually doing me a favour!

Hope you enjoy!

_**Full Summary**_: He caught the glimpse of blue and green and sees his and Levi's toothbrush sitting perfectly in the corner of their bathroom sink. Eren smiles endearingly at them, one could immediately tell which one was his and Levi's.

The blue one, you could immediately tell was Levi's. It was obvious because of its 'just came out of the packet' look. The bristles were perfectly straight and the handle was still shiny.

The green one was his, a peek at those bristles bent in half, anyone could tell how hard Eren brushes his teeth. It was a bad habit of his.

* * *

There was nothing Eren hated more than brushing his teeth. It's not that he had anything against personal hygiene but it was one go those things he found bothersome. In other words, he was a lazy piece of shit.

He remembered his dark days when he wouldn't brush his teeth for days, and shuddered at the memory. The only reason he started brushing again was because of his stepsister, Mikasa, was threatening him that she'll do it for him. Of course at that made him run to the nearest bathroom and brush his teeth so hard his gums were bleeding.

This would go on for a week or two in an endless cycle, until Eren had finally been shell-shocked at the cost of his dental bills.

There was a squeak that came when Eren turned the water taps off. He had just finished showering after forty-five minutes. He was having one of those lazy mornings where he moved one centimetre per hour. Eren slowly pulled his towel off the rack and started patting himself dry. He didn't have much on today other than a catch up lunch with Mikasa and his best friend Armin. They haven't seen each other for two weeks now. Eren being busy with his modeling work, Mikasa was busy preparing for her gymnastics tournaments and Armin was finishing off his law degree (he graduated early). They were all becoming responsible adults now, Eren ignored a familiar scoff in the back of his head, and he couldn't wait to see them. But they weren't set to meet until an hour and a half later.

Once Eren deemed himself dry enough he wrapped his damp towel around his waist and slid the shower door open. He shivered the moment his foot touched the tiled floor. Eren looked at the fogged up mirror and decided to crack a window open to let the steam out. He grabbed a cloth underneath the sink and wiped the mirror down.

When the stream was wiped away Eren could finally see his reflection in the mirror. The first thing he saw was his tamed (but wet) hair curling around his slender neck, his big blue-green eyes. Then the dips in his collarbones that Levi seemed to find 'so fucking irresistible' he quoted, along with several purple hickies in-between the junction of his neck and shoulder just to prove it. His signature black leather-necklace with a golden key dangling on his stomach. His beautifully sculpted stomach, that made droplet of water weave around his slender body, and to top it all off his stunning olive tanned skin.

Eren sighed at the sight of the bruising hickies, Mikasa and his Manager Hanji was going to kill him. Mikasa with her endless scolding and Hanji with their endless amount of confronting and embarrassing questions about his 'active sex life'. Let's not forget his makeup artist Petra with her constant teasing, like a nosy elder sister he's never had. Mikasa was a year younger than him; she never fails to remind him that he was the 'baby' of the family.

"Fucking Levi…" He complains to himself. He was feeling a bit bold since the other man was in the kitchen drying up their dishes.

Eren briefly remembers why he was staring in the mirror in the first place; he needed to brush his teeth. He caught the glimpse of blue and green and sees his and Levi's toothbrush sitting perfectly in the corner of their bathroom sink.

Eren smiles endearingly at them, one could immediately tell which one was his and Levi's.

The blue one, you could immediately tell was Levi's. It was obvious because of its 'just came out of the packet' look. The bristles were perfectly straight and the handle was still shiny. He remembered asking Levi if he too cleaned his toothbrush handle. Of course the raven-haired male just looked at him as if to say 'don't you?'. He remembered staring at this lover as though he'd just been told the secrets of life.

The green one was his, a peek at those bristles bent in half, anyone could tell how hard Eren brushes his teeth. It was a bad habit of his. He sighs heavily as he made a mental note to buy a new pack of toothbrushes after his lunch with Mikasa and Armin.

He grabs his green toothbrush and his special toothpaste that boasted of white teeth in fourteen days. Although his teeth were already pearly white, the amount of coffee (for his job) and tea (because of Levi) he drank would darken the shade within a week. As a successful model he wasn't going to take any chances.

He places a generous amount of toothpaste on his (nearly) flattened brush and went on brushing his teeth in a horizontal motion. After what seemed like a few seconds or so Eren adjusted his brushing technique into circular motions. This sparked an unromantic memory of his first kiss with Levi.

* * *

Eren and Levi knew each other through their mutual (Levi begs to differ) friendship with Hanji. Levi was twelfth grader and Eren was a grade below him. After what seemed like an endless amount of fights and arguments, UST or Unresolved Sexual Tension everyone called it, they finally agreed to go one a date with each other.

Their day was spent in the aquarium since the beach was an hour and a half drive away and it was winter. There was no way in hell were they going to freeze their ass in the cold. Then they attended a festival by the riverside celebrating some French holiday. After that Eren opted dropping Levi first since his place was closer.

So there he was walking up the remaining steps just before they reached the front door of Levi's family home. He remembered Levi casually telling him earlier in the day that his parents weren't home. This made his heart beat a thousand miles per minute. He swore he was going to have a panic attack, or a mental breakdown due to stress.

He remembered that awkward silence that never seemed to go away. He turned to face Levi and looked at the shorter man in the eye. Of course Levi being the socially inept idiot he was he thought Eren was starting a glaring contest. After a few tense minutes, Eren had finally psyched himself to kiss Levi, leaning forward to kiss Levi on the lips.

He was interrupted by Levi asking him, "Do you wanna come in? My parents aren't home."

Any nerve Eren worked so hard to build was gone in an instant, knees started shaking and he felt sick all of a sudden. He didn't know what the fuck was happening, what ever it was… IT WAS HAPPENING WAY TOO FUCKING FAST!

Levi didn't notice the sudden change in Eren's attitude and dragged the poor boy into his 'empty' house. He made sure the brown-haired brat took his shoes off before he could step into his house. Once his shoes were off Levi dragged him to the nearest bathroom, opened the bathroom sink and grabbed brand new toothbrush and gave it to Eren.

Eren grabbed said toothbrush without a word and unconsciously tilted his head to one side to look at Levi with his 'lost puppy' look. Levi ignored the younger man and grabbed the tube of toothpaste and his toothbrush. He placed a generous amount on both brushes and forced Eren to brush his teeth.

Eren was still lost and mechanically started brushing his teeth hard in a horizontal motion.

Levi noticed the way Eren brushed his teeth and let got of his toothbrush to smack Eren on his left shoulder. The raven-haired man would tell you that he did that on purpose; it wasn't because he couldn't reach the brunet's head. TOTALLY wasn't the reason.

The younger boy flinched at the sudden smack and stopped brushing his teeth to look at his date. Glaring him his unspoken question.

Levi took the brush out of his mouth and spat on the sink. "The hell are you doing you idiot!"

"Uhh… Brushing my teeth…?" Eren was even more confused, wasn't it obvious?

"That's not how you brush your teeth!"

Eren tilted his head to one side giving Levi another adorable 'confused puppy' look, but this only served to piss the raven-haired boy even more.

"You have to hold your brush in a forty-five degree angle and brush it in circular motions. Don't press too hard because that will damage your tooth enamel and gums." Levi explained, he gave a small demonstration with his brush since Eren wasn't really processing he rinsed his brush and put it back on the rack. He smacked Eren's hand away from the toothbrush and ordered Eren to sit by the tub. This way he could reach Eren's mouth.

"So you're telling me I've been brushing my teeth wrong for… sixteen and a half years!" Eren exclaimed.

There has never been a day in Levi's short seventeen years of life did he want to smack someone's head so hard it would roll off its neck. This was that moment. But alas he didn't and continued explaining to Eren the 'proper way' of brushing his teeth.

"Tilt your head back." The dark-hair boy ordered.

Eren didn't know what happening, one minute he was about to kiss Levi, the next minute he was brushing his teeth for some unknown reason. Then here he was sitting on top of a tub, tilting his head back as he opened his mouth to let Levi brush his teeth.

The brunet felt cold fingers touch his the back of his neck sending shivers all the way down his back.

"You have to brush the outer surface of your teeth in a circular motion, make sure you get in between the gaps. You don't need to press that hard, let the brush do what it's meant to do. Then you brush the inside of your teeth in a similar manner. Once you finish brushing behind the surfaces of your upper and lower teeth you do the same for your front teeth. Except this time you use the tip of the toothbrush making it easier to clean it. After that you brush your chewing surfaces." Levi gently brushed the back of Eren's front teeth.

Eren on the other hand was half (kind of) paying attention; he let himself get distracted by the other boy. He felt himself admiring the perfectly cut black hair, the unblemished skin, silver eyes, succulent pink lips he's been dying to kiss since he woke up this morning. He was shocked out of his reverie by Levi (finally) brushing the front of his teeth.

"After brushing your chewing surfaces, you brush the front top and bottom sections. Ok done, get up and spit the toothpaste out. Good, no don't gargle yet. Yes you sit back down. Once you finish brushing your teeth you use the tongue cleaner, you scrape all the disgusting bacteria on your mouth. Not only that, it can make your breath smell better. Now you can gargle."

He did as he was told and gargled. Now his mouth felt clean and smelled of spearmint.

After that Levi made Eren move away from the sink, he gave himself a pump of soap and washed his hands. After drying them he reached for his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

Eren stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. So he waited for Levi to finish.

Levi spat on the sink and grabbed his glass of water to gargle. He did this for a several seconds and finally spat the used water. He then rinsed his brush and glass, and then continued cleaning the sink. Once he was done he washed his hands and dried them off with the nearest hand towel.

"Usually you should floss before brushing your teeth. But this should be enough for now." Levi commented.

Eren just nodded dumbly staring blankly at Levi. He was so confused as to what was happening.

* * *

"Eren." A deep voice called him.

The brunet immediately stopped brushing and spat on the sink, and then he rinsed his mouth with water. Only then did he turn to face the source of the voice.

"What is it?" Eren asked as he chucked his used toothbrush in the bin.

"Did you just finish brushing your teeth?" Levi appears in front of the bathroom door.

Levi was wearing a wide-neck grey long sleeved sweater, which was bunched up to his elbows, hidden underneath a (sexy) black apron. He also wore Eren's black sweat pants. The pants were obviously Eren's since it was kind of obvious by the way it pooled around the shorter man's feet.

_Cute_…

"Yeah." Giving the shorter man his million-dollar smile.

"Seriously how many times do I have to tell you to stop brushing your teeth so hard. By the time you reach thirty you won't have any teeth left and will be subjected to pureed foods instead." Levi scolded crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Sorry… Force of habit... hehee…" Eren did that smile that made Levi's heart melt. The smile is so childish it made the brunet look even younger than he was; he felt his face soften into an endearing smile.

"Idiot… What am I going to do with you…" He sighed.

_Spend the rest of your life reminding me? _Eren thought inside his head, his face was still smiling. Although they've been living together for a year and a half (dating for five) there was still no news of any proposals between them. _Hurry up and propose you freaking old man. I'm not getting any younger!_

Whilst Eren was badmouthing his lover inside his head, he hardly noticed the short man close the gap between them.

Said man tenderly caressed the brunet's slightly tinted cheeks.

Eren mentally recorded the softening look in Levi's face, the way the corner of his lips lifts into a smile and that slow motion tilt he did when he was about to kiss him.

"You know… I just had a feeling of déjà vu…"

"Really now?" Eren knew what the dark-haired man was talking about.

"It reminds me of our first kiss." Levi then hooked his arms around Eren's neck.

"That was so unromantic." Eren complained, he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and unconsciously started swaying.

"What are you talking about? Your mouth tasted like spearmint. Plenty romantic to me."

"You told me your parents weren't home and dragged me inside; scaring the shit out of me. You then proceeded to drag me to the nearest bathroom, gave me a toothbrush and expected me to brush my teeth. When I finally started brushing them you bitched about the way I was brushing them. Then you made me sit on top of the bathtub and brushed my teeth for me. When you were done, you made me stand there awkwardly waiting for you to finish brushing your teeth." Eren was smiling the whole time he was recounting the memory. Anyone could tell he was slightly peeved.

"Hhmmmm… I remember differently." Levi hummed.

"Oh really… Enlighten me then." Sarcasm was dripping in his voice, but the raven-haired man ignored it.

"I only remember the way your face flushed a tantalising red. It reached all the way to the tips of your ears and down to your collarbones. Just like now. I remember how slowly your eyelids lowered; it took you three seconds to blink. I stared into your eyes and noticed them shift from an aquamarine to a bright emerald then settled into a beautiful sea green with flecks of gold. I remember the heat I felt from the back of your neck when I pulled your head down."

Eren didn't resist when felt Levi pull him down, he tightened his hold on the shorter man's waist and fiddled with the apron's sash.

"I remember when our lips were only two centimetres apart I could smell my favourite spearmint tooth paste coming from your mouth. The way your lips parted as I slowly closed in-" Levi wasn't able to finish since Eren interrupted him with a kiss.

Although Eren's warm lips were soft, Levi could still feel the slight chafe of his mouth due to the cold weather. As always, they would start chaste kiss, just getting the feel of each other. Then one of them would start leaving small pecks on the other's lips, as though testing the waters. This would go on until the other snaps and starts leaving bruising kisses to the other. In this case, the first to snap was Eren.

Both of them could hear the slight echoes caused by their wet kisses as Eren slowly pushed Levi to the nearest wall to deepen the kiss.

Levi shivered when the cold wall came into contact with his back, making him gasp out of the kiss. Eren saw the chance to further deepen the kiss and took it. Tilting his head to one side, avoiding bumping into Levi's nose and plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Their deep kisses were almost always a battle of wills. They gave each other teasing flicks of their tongue or subtle licks; forcing the other to submit. Like their first and countless amounts of kisses passed between them, this one also tasted of Levi's favourite spearmint toothpaste.

Levi ran a hand through Eren's damp locks and pulled him even closer.

At Levi's tugs, Eren retaliated by tightening his hold on lover's waist until their abdomens were pressed against each other.

Both of them could feel the other breathing heavily indicating to was time to catch their breath. Reluctantly they parted, pausing to catch their breath.

In between breaths Eren unconsciously licked his swollen lips at the sight of the seductive pink flush on Levi's cheeks.

Just when Levi was about kiss him again Eren interrupted his voice was totally wrecked, "You told me that you were never going to kiss me until I brushed them properly."

Levi only smirked. "That lit a fire under your ass. I remember a two weeks later Mikasa called me thanking me for what ever I did."

"Shut up…" Eren whispered as leaned in to kiss his lover once more. Then he paused and asked, "Uh… What time is it?"

Levi peeks out the bathroom door and says, "Its just about 12:03pm."

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…... I'm gonna be late!" Eren practically sprinted to their bedroom to get ready.

* * *

"Shit. Sorry I'm late!" Eren huffed his greeting to Mikasa and Armin.

"You're ten minutes late!" Mikasa pouted as she adjusted the familiar red scarf he'd given her when they were little.

"Sorry got caught up with something and on my way here some people noticed me." He explained. Eren was wearing a black V-neck shirt underneath his leather jacket. He paired it with washed out denim jeans and his favourite pair of Dr Martens shoes. On his head was his favourite grey beanie styled so that some of his brown locks were peeking out and his green wayfarer sunglasses.

"By caught up… You mean distracted?" Armin commented.

_Shit. Damn him for being a smart cookie. Damn, it sucks when you have friends who can read you like a book._

"Uhh…. I don't know what you mean…." Eren casually avoided the question by playing dumb.

"Your lips are still swollen." Armin pointed out.

Mikasa lined her gaze at Eren's lips and noticed that they were indeed swollen. Then her eyes flicked towards his neck and sharpened.

"IS. THAT. A. HICKY. I. SEE?"

Eren arm automatically covered the bruise on his neck.

_Shit. Fuck you Levi! Fuck You!_

Eren swore he heard a familiar dark chuckle in the back of his head.

By the time Eren came home, he completely forgot to buy a new toothbrush and was exiled to sleep on the couch until the next day.

That morning he woke up with sore muscles and a cold.

He didn't get to kiss Levi for a whole week.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Can I just mention that I didn't write that brushing teeth scene because of a href=" watch?v=B1jY7BLQVMc"this infamous scene in the Monogatari Series/a. I assure you it was purely coincidental. No seriously! I'm not lying! I remembered after I wrote it!

As I was writing this I've never known how hard it was to write about a kiss scene and the amount of detail you had to point out... JFC.

Please tell me what you thought about it.

If you have any habit prompt about these two idiots please tell me! I'd love to hear all sorts of ideas you guys have :)


	3. Chapter 3: Name Part 1 (Canonverse)

**This is probably one of my favourite headcanons of Levi, so I've put a lot of work into this and I hope it comes through in my writing.**

**Please note:**

**1\. I've purposely set the time somewhat ambiguously, since this doesn't really fit into any timeline (manga &amp; anime) for now, so I'd like to know what age you imagined Eren as (because to me setting Eren's age affects his 'looks' in fics).**

**2\. There is a saying 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach (i.e. cooking)' but with our Captain's case its tea and great skills in cleaning**

**3\. Any paperwork Eren sorts aren't confidential**

**4\. If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, sorry about that, the only proofreaders of this work are auto-correct and me... Please don't hesitate to point them out :D**

**This is also on AO3, so if you prefer reading there my account link is on my bio!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Names were funny things.

For most of his life Levi's never really thought about how 'special' names are. He wasn't the type of person to get all sappy with; for one thing he was terrible (a complete understatement) with his words. His sentences, phrases, metaphors, jokes and even his punch lines all consisted of a human's bowel movement. He literally has a 'shitty' way of talking. He's pretty sure that other than his self-proclaimed best friend Hanji, no one would ever 'get' his sense of humour and way of thinking.

So he's always thought that names were just words attached to refer to people, animals, places or things. Names were labels to help people remember things. A thing of convenience. So he really never thought that a name would become something to dear to him.

"Eren, could you fetch me hot tea?"

"Yes sir!"

"Eren, your job today is to weed out the courtyard."

"Yes Captain Levi!"

"Eren, run this over to Erwin."

"Yes Captain!"

"Eren, help me buckle this."

"Yes Captain Levi sir!"

Eren Jaeger, a name of convenience, a name he uttered when he was in need of something done (chore-wise of course), became a name close to his heart. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

Levi didn't really know when or how it happened but Eren became his little (not so little-when compared to him) errand boy or personal assistant. But ever since Levi took a certain titan shifter under his wing, both of them were rarely seen without the other.

So his day felt somewhat felt off since he hadn't seen his subordinate all day. This didn't happen often since no one could really order the boy away from his side other than the Commander and a certain shitty glasses of a researcher (if they had a permit of course).

He hadn't received a single word about Eren since the brief note he read this morning. So to describe his mood as 'angry' right now was a complete understatement. It's not like he was attached to the boy or anything but throughout the whole day he'd been making mistakes left and right.

* * *

It started with him having to release Eren from his shackles in the dungeon. When he walked down the stairs yawning as he alerted the boy with his presence, he didn't get his normal 'good morning captain'. He immediately thought something was wrong and quickly sprinted towards the cell. Once he could see inside the cell, he saw that there was no sign of the titan shifter and was about to alert the guards. But that was when he noticed that the bed was made, indicating no signs of struggle, then noticed a note on top of the bed.

The cell door groaned as Levi swung it open to walk towards the bed. Although there were no obvious signs of trouble he still didn't let his guard down. Bed made or not. He grabbed the note that was placed in the middle of the bed and started reading it.

_To a certain grumpy midget,_

_Good morning my little midget, sorry if I scared you! This is Hanji._

_But I'm sure you can tell by my handwriting that it's me! _

The corner of Levi's eye twitched. He was going to murder a certain brunet by the end of the day.

_Anyway you don't need to worry about Eren, I have a permit to experiment on him from Erwin! If you don't believe me just look behind this note._

Levi did just that, he saw the Survey Corps emblem inked on top of the note. He soon read the first line that said...

'_I Commander Erwin Smith, give permission to Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, to experiment on-'_

Levi stopped reading after that; he then flipped the permission note back to continue reading the rest of the message.

_You looked didn't you? Can't believe you don't trust me… 'insert sad face here'_

_Well I kind of forgot to tell you yesterday, so I really don't blame you. Anyway just in case you thought this note was forged (which I highly doubt, since hardly anyone can copy my handwriting) I made Eren write on this as well!_

_-Hanji _

_Good morning Captain Levi, _

_Sorry if not hearing me greet you this morning surprised you, if it makes you feel any better I nearly fell off my bed when I woke up and saw Squad Leader Hanji instead of you this morning._

Levi chuckled; he could imagine the boy's frightened face when he woke up to Hanji's face probably a few centimetres just off his face. He continued reading.

_ It kind of feels weird not to accompany you to your office sir. _

_Please ignore what I just said wrote._

_Anyway Squad Leader Hanji woke me up extra early today so by the time you read this there will be a freshly brewed pot of tea waiting for you in your office._

_\- Eren Jaeger_

Once Levi finished reading the note he folded it in half and tucked it in his breast pocket. He turned around and made his way to his office somewhat looking forward to his tea.

* * *

Of course his day didn't go as smoothly as he originally thought it would.

An hour into working through his pile of paperwork he ran out of tea. He continued reading the documents in front of him but ordered Eren to fetch him some more tea. When he didn't hear his usual response of 'Yes, sir' he turned around to scold him. That was when he saw that there was no one in the room other than him; he became slightly embarrassed at his action. He had forgotten that Eren was going to be with shitty glasses for the whole day.

Levi then slowly stood up from his desk, taking his tea set with him and made his way to the kitchen.

Once he arrived at his destination in mind he placed the tea set on the nearest table and automatically put the kettle on the stove. As he got the stove going he asked Eren to grab his favourite blend of tea from the pantry. He paused mid-sentence and clicked his tongue at his mistake.

It wasn't even midday yet, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Levi was sitting by his desk filling out his endless paperwork when he heard a familiar knock on his door.

"Come in." he greeted without looking up to see the person enter his office.

"Eren, just in time could-" Levi looked up from the stack of reports in front of him and froze mid-sentence when he recognised the person in front of him. Instead of that familiar messy brunet mop of hair accompanied by a pair of bright blue-green eyes, a tall muscular man with blond hair and calculating blue eyes shining with amusement greeted him.

"What the hell are you doing in my office eyebrows? Don't you have paperwork to do?" Levi silently clicked his tongue at his mistake. When Levi heard the two knocks on his door (Eren's usual way of knocking) he immediately thought it was _him_. Levi assumed that the blond knew the 'code' from the errands he sent Eren to the Commander. The smug look on Erwin's face said it all.

"I came here to have a chat with you during my break. I needed to get out of my office, with the amount of time I spend in there I swear I was growing fungus." Erwin smiled.

"That's fucking disgusting." The look of disgust on the short man's face was already making Erwin's day, just a little more and he would say he's had a wonderful day.

"Joking," the tall man chuckled. "You don't look like your normal happy self today, were you expecting someone else? Like a certain-"

"I don't fucking know what your talking about." The dark-haired man snapped.

From his seat Levi could see the blond's smile widen into a shit-eating grin. "Come now Levi, you don't need to hold anything back from me. You can tell me why you've been terrorizing my soldiers more so than usual."

"Like I said, I don't fucking know what your talking about." Levi looked back at his stack of paperwork determined to ignore the blond giant in front of him.

Levi himself knew that his patience had been on a very short fuse today, but he wasn't going to admit it out loud. Especially to Bushy Eyebrows who sat in front of him.

"Well I'll say, this has got to be the longest time I've seen you alone in a while. You must be lonely not seeing-"

"Finish that fucking sentence and I'll gut you." Levi gave Erwin his most threatening glare that didn't seem to work on the blond. It seemed that his friend had grown immune it, like a certain shitty glasses for example.

He'd been so defensive because it was true. Throughout the day Levi kept forgetting that Eren was spending the day with shitty glasses and experimenting on his shifting abilities. Ever since the brunet became his assistant-of-sorts, a helpful one at that, relying on him for those little things he need to get done became a habit of his. But he wasn't going to admit to anything, although chances are, eyebrows and glasses already know about his '_feelings_' for a certain bright-eyed soldier.

"If that's all you have to talk about, get back to doing your work, **Commander**."

Erwin was silent for a few moments and said, "I'm sure hardly anyone noticed but why is it that you **always** call Eren by his name? Sure you call others by their names as well but you usually refer to them as brat, private, soldier or kid. Why is Eren different?"

Levi stopped moving, he couldn't look at Erwin in the eye as he whispered, "I don't know what you're talking about." then straightened the stack of papers in front of him.

Erwin didn't say anything until he was at the door looking over his shoulder. "It's not as one-sided as you make it out to be you know." Closing the door behind him.

Leaving Levi alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Levi's had his dinner at the mess hall. He thought that he'd finally see Eren but to his disappointment the brunet wasn't there. Although dinner was usually a chaotic affair in the Survey Corps, Levi couldn't bring himself to feel the same way for once. He quickly finished his dinner and placed his dirty dishes in the large bucket for the assigned soldiers to clean.

Back in his deafeningly silent room he opted to take a short break for once. He slowly lowered his feathered pen and leaned back on his chair. He brought his left hand to his face and massaged the bridge of his nose with his pointer and thumb. Soldiers normally went to bed by this time but Levi was somewhat an insomniac. He could never sleep for more than two to three hours a night.

Maybe he should make himself a pot of tea just before getting back to his work. Just as he was about to sit up a familiar knock pounded on his door.

"Come in."

When he heard the door creak open Levi covered his eyes and slowly massaged his temple. "Erwin shouldn't you be in bed by now-" He sighed as looked up expecting to see his friend. When he moved his hand covering his eyes he immediately recognise that it wasn't Erwin who came in it was-

"Good evening Captain."

Levi was shocked into silence when he saw Eren in front of him; but he didn't let his face show it.

"I know it's late and that I should be asleep in the basement already- it's not like I escaped or anything. I received permission to ignore the curfew from the Commander and Hanji. Also I'm not that tired or anything- I had a power nap just-"

"Get to the point Eren, you're starting to sound like Hanji."

"I made you tea." Eren lifted the tray in his hands that the shorter male somehow overlooked.

Levi didn't say anything but nodded his head towards Eren, silently telling him to pour him a cup.

Eren made his way towards Levi's desk, closing the door behind him, then quietly placed the tray with his tea on top of his desk. The boy flipped the teacup over, an instruction from Levi- he said it's to make sure no dust gets in his cup, and poured the steaming tea into it.

The only sound audible in the room was clink of porcelain and the owls hooting outside the castle.

Once Eren was done pouring the tea he placed it in front of Levi.

The shorter man reached across his desk curling his fingertips on the rim as he slowly drew it close to him. He noticed that there was something different about this blend and drew the cup closer to his nose. The tea itself looked no different from his usual black tea, courtesy of the Legion's funds that he may or may not have included in the list of necessities; but it had a smoky aroma to it that indicated change in his drink. He took in the scent, reminiscent of a campfire, and felt his face soften. It wasn't his usual blend of Assam tea but it was perfect blend for his break. He glanced up at Eren who just stood there looking like he was about to be scolded.

"That was different from the usual." Levi commented as he took another sip.

"I know it's not the usual Assam tea I prepare for you, but I felt it was fitting because I heard that you were having a rough day." Eren looked to one side avoiding Levi's gaze as he awkwardly scratched his face with his right pointer.

"It's not bad." Levi took another sip.

"I accompanied the squad and Hanji to town a few hours after lunch. I encountered a travelling merchant and noticed that he was selling this blend. I've had it before so after I heard about your day I thought it would help you... Relax..."

Levi didn't say anything else as he continued to enjoy his tea.

"Umm... Is there anything else you'd like me to do sir?"

Levi rested his teacup on the saucer as he asked Eren to organise the signed paperwork in front of him.

The boy nodded and went to work in silence. They didn't say much throughout the night other than a few small talks about their day or asking the other for more tea.

Although Levi's day started out shitty, it wasn't that bad when Eren turned up in his office with a cup of tea.

* * *

Once the paperwork was signed and sorted, and the tea was gone Levi escorted Eren back to the dungeon.

Levi swung the cell door open and walked inside with Eren following behind him. Their short journey to the cell was silent; the only sound they could hear was their boots clacking on the stone floor. He waited until Eren got comfortable on his bed before he turned around to lock the door.

"Good night Captain Levi." Eren whispered.

"Good night… Eren." Levi replied as turned to walk towards the stairs nearly missing what Eren said to him.

"See you in the morning sir..." If Levi hadn't turned around a second earlier he would have seen the glazed look on Eren's eyes and a small barely there smile on his lips.

That night Levi slept a little bit earlier than his usual bedtime. Inwardly looking forward to waking up at the prospect of spending time with a certain bright-eyed soldier the next morning.

* * *

**I'm debating on whether or not I should post another chapter of this, if you'd like me to write another please comment!br /**

**I haven't finished proofreading this, so when I have time later I'll look over it thoroughly!**

**I really wanted to continue my other fic 'We Don't 'Do' Feelings or Labels' but I really wanted to post this already (I was planning on posting two works at once... but I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote so I'm in the process of rewriting it).**

**Thoughts?**

**I'd like to know what you thought of it!**

**[Update] If you want to talk and fangirl/boy with me about Ereri/Riren I have a tumblr! I'm a href=" "0nlooker/a. Beware I reblog nsfw manga spoilers (I tag them though)./p**

**Thanks For Reading XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Name Part 2 (Canonverse)

**Author notes:**

**Thank you to everyone who commented both here and at AO3 about a continuation! They were a great source of my motivation; as well as the kudos you sent me! *happy tears***

**I'd also like to apologise that this took a long time hopefully the length made it worth the wait. I'm actually a slower writer who likes to take their time rereading character references from Interview with Isayama-sensei over and over again so it won't be OOC. Hopefully my (somewhat) in-depth research worked. *crosses fingers***

**I'd just like to point out that some of my spelling may seem different to many of you (when I first moved to Australia it was hard adjusting from American English to British/Australian English).**

**This is my first fanfic that consist of more than one chapter story wise, I hope it meet your expectations! *sweating bullets due to pressure***

* * *

A week had passed since that… unfortunate day of not having his assistant beside him; Levi finally admitted it. He _cared_… about his subordinate. Having his assistant by his side, Levi found his mood improving greatly; well as great as it could appear on his face.

The moment he craved for tea, Eren suddenly appears with a pot of steaming tea. Peckish? Eren would bring him food straight after his training, showered and freshly dressed. He needs to pass paperwork to Erwin across the head quarters? Eren would do it for him.

He wasn't going to lie that having Eren by his side again (for the whole week), days were just speeding through like a well oiled 3Dimensional Manoeuvring Gear.

Even so, Levi knew there was that constant _itch_ in the back of his mind; reminding him about his realisation earlier in the week. Damn it, he very well knew that he was procrastinating the fact he wanted to 'confess' his _feelings…_ to Eren. Even with Hanji's and Erwin's encouragement that 'yes, _Eren likes you_ the same way you do' and '_no_, you cannot put it off. Have you seen how adorable he is?'.

Fine. He said, he'd do it. But its already been seven days since he admitted it. Because no matter how much he thought about it how does someone tell another person that you 'like' them.

Bluntly?

'I like you, in a 'I want to fuck you' sort of way'.'

Reluctantly?

'I have feelings for you that are pretty inappropriate for someone my age and position.'

He was fucked.

* * *

Before he knew it a week had passed and it was that time of the month again. The fortnightly spring cleaning. It was a time where the Corps would wait for approval for an expedition and most soldiers have nothing to do. New supplies won't arrive until after the expedition is given the green light so majority of them just hang around after they've completed their drills for the day.

It wasn't until Levi became the Captain and set these days as 'Compulsory Spring Cleaning Weekend' or otherwise known as 'Hell Weekend' by soldiers. Not only couldn't they refuse this order but also their Captain had such high standards that soldiers other than the Special Ops Squad had to redo tasked rooms several times. It was hell indeed.

But it was the one of two weekends where Levi was in an extremely rare mood.

Levi woke up after getting a full four hours sleep on his bed that he almost rarely used; he usually falls asleep on his chair and won't wake up until the next day tired and somewhat sore. As he finished making his bed he made his way to his own private bathroom and take a three-minute shower (combat-style).

* * *

Buttoning up the remaining buttons on his uniform Levi grabs his cravat as he left his room.

The way to the dungeons wasn't that far from his chambers, just a few flight of stairs. Levi left his cravat undone and lying limp across his shoulders. The torches in the basement had long been extinguished leaving the dungeons somewhat dark. The only light source it received in the day are through the small barred window that acts as a vent and light source to each cell room.

"Wake up Eren." Levi raked his fingers through his damp hair brushing his fringe back; a few strands stayed stubborn and fell on his face. Levi had left the dungeon door open to let some light through, it was a rule in the Corps to save as much supplies as they could. So lighting a torch just so he could see in the dimly lit cell, when it was already dusk, was just a waste.

As he reached the bottom steps he turned to his right was greeted by a quiet yawn from furthest cell.

"… Good..Mor-morning Captain." Eren yawned his greeting his eyes were still blurry from sleep and the lack of light was not helping; but he had gotten used to it long ago.

Even without the aid of a light source Levi could already imagine the rat nest of a bed head the brunet soldier could have. He shook his head mentally as he grabbed the key for the cell door.

The sound of Eren's cell door unlocking resounded throughout the dungeons, accompanied by a squeak from the door swinging open. It had been a long time since Eren hadn't been forced to wear shackles to sleep, he assumed the reason had been their slow growing trust in him. Since then he had been eternally grateful to sleep soundly without metal chains rattling every time he shifted on his bed.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what your schedule is today, I'll see you in the mess hall Eren." The shorter man turned just as he heard the brunet replied with his voice laced with sleep.

"Yes sir…" A small thump could be heard, Levi assumed it was the brunet giving him a salute.

* * *

"Levi." A voice that usually sounded like they were on the verge of shitting themselves from excitement was unusually serious for once. Shit. That didn't sound good.

"What do you want shitty glasses?" Levi tried to keep the annoyance from his voice but he could only do so much with shitty glasses staring at him. It was too fucking early to deal with their shit.

"Do you remember what we discussed about last night?" The brunet had their elbows on the dinning table leaning forwards with their attention solely on their friend.

"…" The shorter man had tried avoiding the subject by pretending to give all his attention to tying his cravat.

"Levi…" Drawling out his name like a mother giving their child a warning.

Levi mentally swore at his fate of seeing them so early in the morning; he hasn't had his morning cup of tea yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trying hard to sound as innocent as his monotonous voice would allow him.

"You have to tell-"

The older brunet was interrupted by the dark-haired man interjecting, "No I don't!"

They sighed.

"You promised us last night that you would."

"No I did not, both you eyebrows were drunk, you must have imagined it." He denied glaring at both of them.

"Levi, you know-"

"Tell HIM." Hanji pressed.

Before Levi could further deny his 'promise' to his friends he noticed a figure walking towards their table.

"Tell who what? _Ah_, Good morning Commander, Squad Leader and Captain." Eren greeted his superiors with a smile and a salute.

"Good morning Eren, how is our resident Titan doing today?" The smile on shitty glasses reminded him a Cheshire cat from a fairy tale book he'd once come across.

"No one, hurry up and eat your gruel. We have a long day ahead of us." Levi warned.

"Right away sir! See you after breakfast!" The bright-eyed brunet smiled his way as he turned around.

Levi suddenly felt his heart skip a beat, swearing to the high heavens at the timing, this wasn't the time to be all emotional.

"Look at him Erwin, he's blushing… He has it bad." Hanji nudged the tall blond beside them.

"So that what he looks like when he blushes… And here I thought he was constipated all this time." The amusement on the Blond's voice was evident.

Hanji snorted out loud as Erwin smirked at Levi's darkening expression.

"**Shut up,** both of you." The short man hissed under his breath, why was he friends with them again?

* * *

"I've finished cleaning with my assigned room sir!"

Levi glanced behind him and saw a soldier with a shaven head with a height even shorter than him, saluting. The boy's name escaped him until Eren walked in saying, "I've finished cleaning the two rooms and the checked other people's progress along the way sir. They are half way done. Oh sorry Connie."

Ah. That was it. He silently thanked Eren who had no idea about his dilemma just moments before.

"Eren you finished up here while I inspect Connie's work. Good work by the way." He patted the brunet's shoulder as he passed him by.

"I-It was nothing sir!" Eren squeaked.

Once Levi reached the supposedly clean room he lowered the white bandana covering half his face as he glanced around the room.

"…" Connie felt like this moment was just as scary as facing a titan alone.

"Connie…"

The boy gulped.

"Do it again, there are still smudges on the window, I still see dust on those bookshelves in the corner and sweep this room again."

"Yes sir!" He yelled, inwardly somewhat grateful to live another day.

* * *

"Ah welcome back sir! I've just about finished this room." Eren greeted as he saw his Captain enter the room. "I quickly ran down the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and a glass of water for you sir! They're over there in the corner."

Just what he needed, Levi made his way to where the pitcher was and poured himself a cup of water. He sighed contentedly after he drank half a cup.

The occasional screech that came as Eren moved some of the furniture around, disrupted the comforting silence the filled the room.

Peace and quiet at last…

Since the room was nearly done Levi opted to sit down instead of helping Eren finish up. Levi was immersed in his thoughts when he realise that this was the perfect opportunity to-

Scratch that thought. SCRATCH THAT THOUGHT.

After a few minutes peaceful silence the shorter man felt a shiver go down his spine, a trained condition for ominous events about to occur. Suddenly he could hear a familiar set of footsteps down the hallway accompanied by a familiar assistant reprimand their superior. Levi knew he couldn't escapes since _they_ would see him leave the room, he had no other option but to sit tight and await his doom. The footsteps stopped in front of the door, Eren his somewhat oblivious assistant was humming to himself and probably didn't hear them.

_**Bang.**_

The door burst open making Eren jumps several centimetres in the air, his vocabulary was particularly colourful then.

"**Leeeeeviiii!** OH! And _Eren _as well…" The amusement on their voice was clearly evident, Levi wanted nothing more than to jump out the window and manoeuvre his ass out of there. But sadly he didn't have his 3DMG with him, he cursed lady luck for abandoning him at that moment.

"What the fuck do you want Shitty Glasses? Don't you have cleaning to do?" Levi attempted to change the subject they were clearly trying to discuss; keyword being 'attempt'.

Hanji turned and gave the shorter man a face saying 'Ohhh… You are not getting away that easy' then plastered an innocent smile on their face. The face they often used when they were planning something in that intangible head of theirs.

"I just came in to tell you that I have a few errands to run with Moblit and wanted to remind you about what we talked about last night. Remember… **TODAY**." They narrowed their eyes at him then turned to leave a dumbfounded Eren and a somewhat nervous Levi.

Once again cursing his (bad?) luck, he silently vowed never to drink with those two assholes again. His tolerance for alcohol was alright, he's had his fair share of drinks but he tries not to get drunk but that doesn't mean it will stop him from making (stupid) promises when he's slightly inebriated.

"Um… Should I even ask?" Eren inquired, holding the long broom close to his chest.

"No."

Eren didn't ask any questions after that.

The atmosphere before glasses arrived was long gone leaving both males in an oddly tensioned room. Levi wasn't the best at reading atmospheres like Hanji, Erwin or Armin. But he could tell that had to at least say something to get rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere between them.

He let out a long sigh, he might as well get it over and done with, so here goes nothing.

"Eren."

The brunet who had his back turned on Levi suddenly stopped sweeping, he quietly gulped to himself at the serious tone in his Captain's voice. He hoped he would live long enough to see the extinctions of titans. "Yes… sir?"

'Now what?' Levi silently questioned himself, he wasn't the best speaker of such subject and he didn't have a script memorised. How the heck do people say they like someone? It wasn't like he could just say it out loud… could he? Shit, he should have asked Eyebrows or Glasses for advice. He sighed, he might as well wing it.

Eren didn't know what he did to deserve this, one-minute he was happily cleaning the room then the next minute he was just standing there awaiting his doom in utter silence. He finely combed through his memories to see if he did something wrong to bring this terrifying situation to himself.

"Eren." The brunet looked at him in the eyes, Levi held the eye contact for a few seconds then looked away staring at the window as though it had the answer to his questions. "Eren, I just…" Levi's eyes suddenly zoned in on a particular spot on the window, "I just wanted to… to…" Was that mould he saw, _shit_, how could he have missed such a thing; in an obvious spot as well. Completely forgetting his previous mission he suddenly charged ahead and yelled, "Eren get me my special tincture, the one in my room, I cannot believe I missed a spot."

Eren flinched at the sudden change of tone Levi used and could do nothing but stutter out his reply.

"Hurry! For as long as I live, there won't be a single mould growing in this castle." The dark-haired man hissed, he strutted his way to his small portable supply of cleaning goods and grabbed a damp cloth ready to be used.

As Eren exited the room, he wondered what his Captain was going to say, but quickly shook such thoughts out of his head. He had an errand to run. He jogged his way to Levi's office.

* * *

"I'm back Commander! Did anything…_ interesting_ happen whilst I was in town?" Hanji reported to Erwin who was currently pulling out weeds in the backyard. Although the spot was quite hidden away from the prying eyes of soldiers, It was a well known fact that during 'Hell Weekend' everyone was required to participate, everyone also meant the Commander.

"Not much, but if you count the number of times Levi tried and failed to tell Eren his feelings, then yes a lot happened. He failed four times already." Erwin stood up from his crouch and stretched his aching muscles. He could hear his joints snap into place leaving him sighing contentedly.

"Are you serious!"

"Quite, the first time Levi was distracted by the fact he missed a spot in the room he was cleaning. It wasn't just smudge of dirt but an actual mould growing on the bottom corner of the window. I could hear him from several rooms away." Erwin sighed exasperatedly. "The second time he was interrupted by a soldier reporting that a fight had broken out between veterans, something about having the last clean cloth- that was probably Levi's fault, him and his high standard cleaning. The third time, Mikasa and Armin called Eren to lunch. That one was painful to watch, Levi only needed to say the word 'like' and he would have done it. Lastly by the time of the fourth try he chickened out, it was so hard to hold in my laughter."

"We knew he was clumsy with romance but to think he was this appalling…" Erwin could hear the barely audible snorts his friend made.

"This piece of knowledge can probably fuel my laughter for a whole week." Erwin mused, indeed it would.

"I wish I could have seen it!" Hanji complained, they would have documented the whole thing and write up several pages of analysis on Levi's psychology. They curled both their fist in regret at missing such a rare opportunity!

"Erwin!" They suddenly looked at the blond with eyes shining with a scheming light.

"I know this calls-"

"For **DIVINE INTERVENTION**!"

"Ok I have a few plans running through my head, how about you?" Erwin rubbed his chin in thought.

"I can think up of a few-" Hanji stopped talking when they could hear a familiar pair of voices, they quickly grabbed the tall blond and pulled them down to hide behind the bushes.

"…ren, there isn't much left to do. We just need…" Levi's voice was too far away to be heard clearly.

"..s Sir! I can do…" Eren replied with much gusto.

"Erwin are you seeing what I'm seeing? Or have I finally snapped because of the amount of work I have to do in my room…" Hanji dawdled their last sentence as they peered out over the wild untrimmed hedges.

"If you see Eren and Levi alone together then yes… I do see what you see."

If anyone where to see two of their superiors hiding behind the bushes with their eyes stalking the scene in front of them, then they would have just turned around and forcing their brains to 'wash away' everything they saw.

"Awww… Look at him Erwin, Levi has that constipated look again. Look Eren isn't being fair, if he keeps smiling like that or look at Levi with those eyes I don't think our midget would be able to say anything."

"Hanji be quiet, Levi has that look on his face again, I think he's giving it another go!" Erwin shushed the older brunet.

"I know that throughout the whole day… trying… something." Levi brushed his hair back, probably a nervous trait of his.

"Damn it, I can barely hear a word he's saying!" Hanji hissed as quietly as they could. They tried moving closer in to the bush as though it would help.

"Stop moving Hanji, you're making too much noise!"

"No we can-"

At their abrupt stop mid-sentence made him turn his head towards them, even with their glasses on their face he could see the a familiar furrowed expression when people-

* * *

"I just wanted you to know that I-" An explosive sneeze interrupted the most important word. "You…" Levi widened at the sudden noise. The dark-haired man swiftly snapped his head at the direction of the sound. He locked eyes with the culprit, he should have known.

"Eren you finish up here, I have to go murder someone." At Levi's darkening voice Eren nodded nervously and silently prayed to Hanji to live one more day, their Titan Research was quite valuable to the Corps.

"Now, now Levi… Let's not be too hasty. You can't kill me yet, the Corps need me!" Hanji pleaded.

Erwin wasn't even helping them, he just stood there with both his palms facing Levi in complete surrender as well as his face saying 'I had nothing to do with this'. _Traitor…_ the older brunet branded the blond Commander.

Levi cracked his knuckles and said, "When I was finally confessed to him you freaking interrupted me!"

"Please have mercy… No wait Levi… No…!"

* * *

For remained of his day, Levi didn't have another chance to talk to Eren until it was time for bed. His face didn't show the disappoint he felt at his failure(s) to do something so simple. He probably had to try another day.

"Eren tomorrow you will need to inspect the west wing of the headquarters, then you report to me after you're done." Levi unlocked the door to Eren's cell and waited for the shifter to walk through.

"Yes Captain Levi."

Eren was unusually silent, just before Levi turned to leave he said, "Um… Sir?"

Levi halted, he turned to face Eren, the brunet seemed quite nervous.

"What?" Levi tilted his head on one side as he crossed his arms.

"You may punch me after I do this…" Eren felt like he was sweating bullets.

"What are you talking about-" Levi was interrupted by the feeling of warm slight chafed muscles on his lips.

It took a while for the gears in Levi's head to start moving again, once it did he pulled the brunet down by the neck and returned the chaste kiss Eren initiated.

The sound of lips smacking lightly against each other made both their faces flush in embarrassment. Then they slowly parted and looked at each other in the eye.

"I feelings for you sir, in a way, that is very inappropriate for a subordinate would feel about their Captain."

"I like you too brat. Feelings that are pretty much inappropriate for someone my age and position."

.

.

.

.

.

That night Levi left the dungeons ten minutes later than usual, his hair somewhat in a mess and lips glistening a delectable red.

* * *

"Damn Levi still hasn't told Eren his feelings yet." Hanji pouted whilst nursing a mug full of wine.

"Hhmmm…" Erwin hummed around his mug of wine, silently weighing up his plans against each other.

Their conversation was silenced by a quiet knock.

Erwin slowly swung the door open, and was greeted by a boy with shoulder length hair blond hair. If he remembered correctly this was the boy who was often found hanging around Eren, Armin Arlert was his name.

"Armin, what are you doing up this late at night?" Erwin was surprised that Armin actually broke the curfew.

"Umm… I heard about Captain Levi's promise last night when I was on my way to the bathroom. I also noticed the Captain acting slightly unusual today so I came here to ask if he was able to succeed in confessing to Eren."

"Damn it blondie, we should have had you with us in the first place!" Hanji snapped their fingers in regret.

"Come in you can sit down" Erwin ushered him inside.

"No nothing from our end, it was like fate wouldn't let Levi confess." Hanji sobbed. "My poor sexually repressed midget!" They banged on the wooden table.

"Indeed." Erwin shook his head disappointedly.

Armin let the two mourn their failed plans a little bit longer.

"If it makes you feel any better, I pushed Eren into confessing his feelings instead." Armin meekly commented.

Silence. The gears in both their head slowly turn into motion.

"What!" Hanji jumped up nearly knocking down their drink.

"Why didn't we think of that! Erwin I'm heading to Levi's room! I want answers!" Hanji stalked around the table to reach the door. They flung the door open and marched their way to Levi's bedroom.

* * *

Levi leant on his favourite chair reminiscing about the kiss he shared with Eren.

Completely oblivious to the fact that someone was about to interrupt his night.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**For some reason this turned out more humorous than I intended it to be, I blame Hanji and Erwin.**

**I'm sorry about my lame humour, if I wasn't able to make you laugh at any 'intended' humorous scenes... well... *sweats***

**I may have failed my job as an author... (I'm sorry, I'm so lame...)**

**I'm not gonna lie that chapter 62 delayed me finishing this up for two days. **

**Any errors are my fault, sorry about them **

**Please comment below your thoughts, constructive criticism or how OOC everyone is. **

**Actually I wanted to ask someone about Levi's tolerance for alcohol, is it:**

**[A: No matter how much he drinks he can't get drunk?]**

**[B: He can get drunk, but he doesn't want to]**

**You can interpret the comment from Isayama-sensei in both ways (so I just picked a random one).**


	5. Chapter 5: Books

**Summary: **

Eren knew that Levi was a great lover of books. He remembered the countless hours he'd watch him stare at the strings of words on a page with various expressions. Eren was willing to admit that during those sessions, he had developed the habit of staring at Levi. Though the other would just get mad at him and make him focus on his video game instead or something along those lines.

* * *

**A/N:**

This was slightly inspired by a tumblr post. I'm not sure if you've noticed but I've changed the cover image, I've changed it depending on the update. If you want to see old covers just go to my bio! But for this one I couldn't get the proper set so I've just posted the artist's Pixiv page (sorry).

A friendly reminder that this whole series is also posted on AO3, so if you prefer to read over there my account link is on my Bio xD

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Eren knew that Levi was a great lover of books. He remembered the countless hours he'd watch him stare at the strings of words on a page with various expressions. Eren was willing to admit that during those sessions, he had developed the habit of staring at Levi. Though the other would just get mad at him and make him focus on his video game instead or something along those lines.

By all means the man was usually expressionless, but when he had a book in his hands his eyes would start shining.

In the beginning he was jealous at the amount of attention his lover gave to his stories. He hated how strings of words could make Levi laugh, cry, angry even relate to the characters more than he ever could. He hated watching Levi disappear into another world without him, experiencing adventures with unknown characters. He hated how these books made him feel alone even though Levi was sitting beside him.

That was when he tried to read the same books as him just to 'see' what was so fascinating about reading. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't enjoy them the same way Levi would; so in the end he just gave up.

Eren was more of a gamer than a reader. Although his lover preferred a good book, it doesn't mean that he couldn't enjoy beating the brunet's ass at video games. This was one of very few activities they enjoyed together.

It took a few years of dating, until Eren had finally come to terms with the idea of never being able to share the 'adventures' Levi would go through when he was reading. At first he was disappointed at himself, why couldn't he appreciate books, a question he often asked himself.

But he had grown used to the quiet days when Levi would sit in his favourite spot on the couch, feet propped on the couch beside him with a book in hand.

Eren learned to appreciate these moments; he would usually have the kettle going and prepare Levi's favourite tea.

Once the tea was done, Eren would pour one for himself and one for Levi. This would be the only time where Levi would physically put his book down to enjoy his drink. Although Eren would never read the books his lover would read, he would ask about it contents. In moments like these Levi would start to become very animated; well as animated as he could get. He would describe the setting the story was set on, talk about the characters and analyse their development or talk about the ingeniousness of the plot.

During that time Eren would give his undivided attention to his lover as he drank his tea.

He would watch, as Levi would have fluctuating peaks of anger, happiness and sadness as he debriefed Eren on his latest novel.

"...Then it was revealed that they were the shitting traitors all along. I could just imagine the pain and betrayal the main character went through. I mean he's known them for a long time and they were practically family!" The dark-haired man let out an annoyed huff. He's been talking (bitching really...) for a while now and decided to shut his mouth and pour himself another cup of tea.

"Damn... That seriously sucks." Eren commented just before he took a sip of his tea.

"I should have known, I mean now that I think about the author had been subtly dropping hints for a couple of volumes now. Fuck." Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder and slowly lowers his eyelids. "I'm too tired and mind fucked for this shit." Moments later the man was fast asleep.

The brunet used this time to relax his tensioned shoulders and finish his cooling mug of tea.

After a few minutes Eren smiled to himself at his mentally exhausted lover. He carefully leaned forward, making sure not to disturb the sleeping man, as he placed his now empty mug on the coaster. Levi was such a clean freak.

He wanted to have a serious talk with Levi but the man was too engrossed with his latest obsession that the brunet couldn't find himself to disturb him.

He sighed at the missed opportunity.

There was a protruding lump on his pocket, Levi didn't notice because of the dark shade of Eren's pants. Eren shifted slightly to take out a small wooden box with an engraving on the lid. He glanced at his dark-haired lover and admired his relaxed disposition. He carefully brushed back the stray black locks of hair off his face. The brunet then reached over the other side of the couch to grab one of the cushions to replace his shoulder. He placed it beside him and lowered Levi's head onto it.

Once Eren was free from his duties as a pillow; he placed the box on the coffee table lining it to his lover's eye level. So the moment the dark-haired man wakes, the first thing he saw would be the box.

He had been saving money throughout the whole year for this and the more he stares at the engraved words the more he felt that it needed some sort explanation. So he made his was to their study and grabbed one of his blank note cards and wrote…

_'The world is full of wonders and sights to behold. One could spend a lifetime travelling and never tire of seeing the places it can offer. But it is also a treacherous place...'_

Eren nods to himself and places the card right next to the small box. He makes his way to the cabinet where they keep all of their Manchester items. He pulls out a dark blue blanket and covers Levi with it.

He glances on the silver wall clock to check the time; the time was twenty past five. He silently contemplates to himself what to cook for dinner. He silently decides on spaghetti.

He makes his was to the kitchen ready to make their dinner. Eren silently hopes to himself that the moment Levi wakes up he won't be disappointed.

* * *

The dark-haired man wakes to the familiar smell of Eren cooking spaghetti.

He has never understood the idiom of 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach' but ever since he ate the brunet's cooking he couldn't help but wish to keep eating like that for the rest of his life.

He takes his time to open his eyes and the first thing he sees is the back of the couch. He let's out a silent groan and rolled over. When his eyes finally face the coffee table he sees a yellow note card with Eren's handwriting.

God his handwriting is was messy as ever.

He sits up as he reads over the note and felt his brows furrow in confusion. He didn't know why Eren wrote that until his eyes settle on the small wooden box on top of their coffee table. He froze. He didn't notice that he stopped breathing until his lungs were protesting for more air. He let's out a sharp gasp.

Levi tentatively reached for the small wooden box and read the over the engraving.

_'It's dangerous to go alone.'_

The hell?

He couldn't help but notice the way his fingers were shaking as he flipped the lid open. The first thing he saw was a gold and silver ring. The design was unusual; it had a pair of overlapping wings that was stretched to form a ring. One silver the other gold. He brought it closer to himself and noticed that each feather was encrusted with a clear stone; he assumed that they were cubic zirconia, it's impossible for them to be diamonds. It doesn't matter how tiny they were. Then he sees another engraving inside the box.

_'Take me with you?'_

Fuck.

This can't be real... Right...?

He hears pots banging from the kitchen and Levi overcomes his shock. Then the sound of Eren whistling sent him off, storming his way to the kitchen.

Eren's back was facing him. The brunet was putting away a dried pot.

As the brunet turns a around he sees his dark-haired lover make his way towards him with the look of murder on his face. He swears.

"Fuck! You scared the living shi-" The brunet couldn't finish his sentence because Levi pulled the collar of his shirt so they could see eye to eye.

Levi was silent for a few moments. He could see the silent question behind Eren's bright eyes. Instead of using words, he admits that he fails at using them, so he opted at expressing his feelings through body language. He planted a bruising kiss on Eren's lips.

At Levi's action Eren felt himself freezing on the spot and his eyes widening. Eren had created various simulations through his head as to how the shorter man would react, and he certainly didn't expect something like this. Though he admits that was eternally grateful that the man didn't respond with a punch to the gut, for a man with a short build he can pack quite the punch.

He gradually gets over his initial shock and slowly responds to the bruising chaste kiss.

They stay like that for a few minutes and reluctantly breaks apart. Eren remained silent but leant his forehead on Levi's own as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"You corny little shit. Why didn't you do that when I was awake?"

"You were really happy just reading. I was going to hold it off until we played Skyrim. But I couldn't wait until then."

"Fuck you beat me to it."

"Sooo... Is that a yes..?"

"Of course it's a yes, why the fuck would I kiss you if it was a no?"

"Uhhhh... A goodbye kiss..?"

"God damn it, it's just my fucking luck marrying an idiot."

Eren let's out a breathy chuckle, "Yeah but I'm your idiot."

"Dork." The shorter man huffs.

Eren grabs hold of the box and pulls out the ring only to slip it to Levi's left ring finger.

"Thank you..." Eren could feel his eyes starting to water.

"What for?"

"For letting me spend the rest of my life venturing the world with you." He was just full on crying now.

"I love you, brat." Never in a million years would he admit that his eyes were starting to sting.

"Forever and ever, old man." The brunet whispers as he leans to kiss his lover and now fiancé.

_I'll love you forever and always, Levi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE: Idiots in love…**

"They're fucking diamonds?" Levi was livid, he admits that he was a very frugal person so the moment he realise that this thing on his finger costed more than he initially thought practically blew his poor mind.

"Of course, I only want to give you the best." It wasn't really a big deal to Eren trying to save that much money on an engagement ring. It was worth every cent to have Levi say yes to him.

The black-haired man was silent for a few moments then said, "You know… If we ever get a divorce… The amount of money I'd get pawning this would probably feed me for several months."

Silence.

Then it was broken by the sound of Eren sobbing, "You're already thinking about divorcing me? Fuck you old man!"

"Shit, I was only kidding Eren! No really! I wasn't being serious!" Levi mentally scolded himself at his idiocy.

"But doesn't make it any less true!"

"Shit. Eren… Eren, look at me. Good…" Levi wiped away his fiancé's tears with his thumb then cup the brunet's head with both hands, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, I love you." Eren mumbled, his tears slowly subsiding.

"Same for me… Forever and ever, Eren… Forever and always."

The tears stopped after that.

* * *

**A/N:**

That was so cheesy~~

I kind of lost the link but if you've seen it before, it was a picture of a treasure chest with words engraved on the lid, can you send the link... maybe?

I wrote this a while ago but it was in need of editing.

Any grammatical or spelling errors are solely my fault, if you see any of them just tell me and I'll fix them straight away and give you my love! XD

Thoughts? Constructive criticism? Please comment below! I'd love to know what you thought of this!


End file.
